Thor
Thor Odinson, simply known as Thor is an Asgardian god of thunder and a powerful warrior in Asgard. His rival is his adoptive brother Loki. He is one of the first five heroes who founded the Avengers after Graviton's defeat. "I am Thor, son of Odin and Prince of this realm called Asgard." :—Thor to Beta Ray Bill. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Rick D. Wasserman (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance Thor is a very tall Asgardian (just about the height of the Hulk). He has blond hair, and blue eyes. He has very large arm muscles, and long legs. He wears a silver helmet, a red cape, black armor with silver circles, red wristbands, a large golden belt, blue tights, and tall golden shoes. In Season 2 he was re-designed into the likeness of his movie counterpart. *Hair Color: Blonde *Eye Color: Blue *Height: Not Known *Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Thor is a noble warrior and man of honor. He has dislike of mortal technology and science for creating supervillains and admires heroes with courage, honor, compassion, and the gift of battle. He was very wise about mortal tales and criticizing villains about their powers and abilities they boasted. He is perceived as arrogant by some. Relationships Friends/Allies *Jane Foster (possible love interest) *Avengers **Iron Man **Hulk **Captain America **Hawkeye *James Rhodes/War Machine *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Nick Fury **Maria Hill **Curt Connors *S.HI.E.L.D. Trainees **Spider-Man **White Tiger 3 **Nova **Iron Fist **Power Man *Splinter **Leonardo **Raphael **Donatello **Michelangelo *April O'Neil *Casey Jones Family *Odin (father) *Loki (Step-brother) Neutral *Slashuur *Traximus *Karai *Earth Protection Force **John Bishop Rivals Enemies *Loki *Frost Giants **Ymir *Enchantress *Executioner *HYDRA **Johann Schmidt/Red Skull **Baron Zemo **Madame Hydra **M.O.D.O.K. *Wrecking Crew *Taskmaster *Doctor Doom *Sandman *Green Goblin *Doctor Octopus *Foot Clan **Shredder **Baxter Stockman **Foot Mystics *Purple Dragons **Hun *Triceratons *Federation Powers and Abilities Thor is the most powerful warrior in all of Asgard and one of the most powerful beings ever to set foot on Earth. His physical strength is greater even than Odin's, although that is the only way Thor is stronger than his father. He can effortlessly lift over 100 tons, shown when he stopped a large portion of New York city from dropping down and destroying the rest of the city. He is a master of armed and unarmed combat, as he displays in almost every appearance of his. He has fought and defeated the Abomination and Absorbing Man in combat, and went toe-to-toe with the Hulk. He is also nigh-invulnerable, as he can easily shake off a punch from an enraged Hulk, was able to survive being attacked by all of the Leaders creatures, and many other feats. He has superhuman stamina, shown as he never gets tired even after the most grueling of battles. He does have limits though, as he was knocked unconscious by deflecting the beam fired at Earth by Kang's ship, and when he sent a huge bomb into space to prevent it from destroying the Earth. Thor does not need to breathe, as shown when he flies into space for various reasons. When Thor is armed with his mystical warhammer Mjolnir, he is given even more power than what he naturally has. He is able to fly, control the weather, call upon lightning (which is his main attack), and use it to unleash powerful beams of energy. Since Mjolnir is more or less unbreakable, Thor can attack foes with all of his might without fear of damaging it. Thor relies heavily upon his hammer, and is somewhat distraught whenever he is separated from it, though he also states that he does not fear Mjolnir's power when Beta Ray Bill took up the hammer. He can also use Mjolnir to open portals to the other realms, which he once used to return the Hulk from Jotunheim, and to try and track down the Enchantress. Powers Abilities Strength level Weaknesses Thor seems to heavily rely on his hammer and he uses it for his strongest attacks. It is shown that if he is attacked by his hammer or an element from it (Beta Ray Bill used his hammer and Absorbing Man using the powers absorbed from it). Also if his hammer is far or trapped he has to have it fly back to him but in some cases he must retrieve it on his own. Equipment His only weapon is Mjolnir, a magical hammer made of uru metal crafted by Eitri and his dwarven blacksmiths on Nornheim. It was magically protected by Odin's spell which may only be lifted if the person worthy enough to wield it since Thor has proven himself worthy of it while in his exile on Earth. *'Mjolnir' **'Summon Thunder:' Thor may call upon the thunder and use it to blast his enemies. **'Flight:' With Mjolnir, Thor can use it to fly. **'Access to Realms:' Thor can open gateways to other realms. *'Strong Armor:' Thor's armor is made with very durable material not found in Earth Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis See also External links *Thor Wikipedia *Thor Marvel Database Notes & Trivia * Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Avengers Category:Flight/Levitation Category:Super Strength Category:Immortals Category:Marvel Universe Characters